The beautiful broken smile
by allie23o
Summary: Paul's a bartender and always tries his best to help every saddened person who comes in. Working a late shift one night, a beautiful woman walked in. Her lips smiled, but her eyes didn't. Who knew that she would be the one to turn Paul's life upside down?
1. Chapter 1

How you ever ask yourself where people would go if they messed up…to get away, and run from their problems. Maybe even try to seek help? Well they come to the right place to drown in their sorrows and cry about their pitiful lives in beer. How do I know this you ask? Well, I'm Paul and I'm a bartender and at the end of the day I know all the nitty gritty details that people had to offer. I try to be the best person and help them all out if I can, but some are just lost causes.

I ran this place here with my two best friends Sam, Jared. It seemed the best fit because we've been best friends since high school. You name it we've done it like the night we spent in jail in together. I really don't consider them my friends, their more like my brothers.

About six years ago, we were driving around and found this old bar in the middle of nowhere. I mean this place was dump; cracked walls and graffiti everywhere. It needed more than a little bit of love. When we finally pulled over and walked inside, we saw that there was an old man inside. By his looks, he was lucky to be alive. We sat down at the bar and he told us his name was John and that he owns the place.

We told him that we just went for a drive and happen to accidentally turn on the wrong rode and ending up here. He reminisced blissfully as he told us how people used to find this place because they had no place to go. They'd come and tell him about their hectic lives…After that night we never went back…

Until my girlfriend of four years dumps my ass…She wanted adventure, a life outside of the Rez. That was something that I couldn't give her. I was content on living on the Rez. I became overwhelmingly depressed and went for a night drive to clear my mind. Before I knew it I was at the same old bar with the same old man ready to down some alcohol.

There weren't too many people in there that night; a hefty biker dude playing some pool with what looks like one of his buddies, a pale brunette sitting by herself at a table with a drink with a forlorn look while staring down at the small picture frame in her hands. I sat down at the bar with a sigh and run my hands threw my unruly hair as John came up with a half-smile.

"What can I do for you son?" he asked warmly.

"A beer." I demanded.

"Look like you been hell and back." He said as smiled knowingly.

I gave a harsh chuckle, "You can say that. I just got dumped tonight."

"I been there and done that. It took me dating six girls until I find my Dottie; we had been married for 40 years. So why did she leave you son?"

"She said I'm not going any way with my life. The fuck up thing is I think she right." I frowned as I took one large gulp of beer.

"Most women are right about that stuff." He said with a small laugh.

"I guess, I 'm twenty-one living with my best friends and the only job I have is doing odd jobs around where I live. My whole life, I never knew what I was good at. "I said solemnly.

"Well, you'll never know until you try but who knows it just might be under your nose." He chuckled.

After the night, I went in every two weeks to talk to John and the other people there. I made friends with most of the people. After two month John gave me a job. Helping him around the bar. Then after year meeting the old man. He passes away in his sleep.

So I was lost again with no job or place to stay and I lost someone close to me. I was lying in my bed after week he passed away when I heard Jared yelling for me. So I put on some pants and went to the door. There was a guy in a suit. I didn't know what was going on. The guy told me that he was John's lawyer and that he left me the bar.

He also left me a letter so when I was alone. I open it and see what the old man had to say to me.

_Dear Paul_

_If you're reading that mean I'm in a better place and I'm also with my Dottie. And you also know I left the bar to you. I know that you're thinking… Why did this crazy old man leave me the only thing he had in the world to me? Well Paul since that night you came here and told me about your girl dumping your ass. I saw a younger me in you. Some one that doesn't know what life has plans for him and so lost in himself. I'm hoping leaving you my bar. Everything will fall in place for you. You were the closer thing I had to a son. I know we only knew each other for a year but I know I'm leaving the bar in the right hands. If you ever need some cheering up, read this letter. And know there is someone out there that believes in your ass. I hope you the best of luck to you son._

_Love,_

_John_

Well now I have the letter framed and hanging on my wall in my office and every time I have a bad day I read it and know he's watching me. He was right, after fixing up the old place everything falls right in place.

The bar is still going good. We still have some of the old people that came in every night but now there were some new comer too. I love life now and how it's going. I'm twenty-seven now, still no girlfriend but I like it that way. Sam and Jared are both married to good girls. Sam had little boy Max about two years ago. Jared and Kim find out they having little girl in October. We are still friends here that help out at the bar here and there, but I run it mostly. I have some the guys from the Rez working here too.

It was Sunday night; it was raining hard out. I have a feeling not a lot of people were going to come in tonight and that was fine with me. I have a lot of paper work to do. I'll just let Seth and Alex work the front tonight. It was about ten o clock when Alex came in my office and asked if I can cover for him so he could take break to call his girlfriend. I told him it fine and put down my pen. I walk out in the front it mostly dies.

There was Mary; she was in here about every night. She doesn't have any family here, so she comes here most night so she wasn't sitting at home alone. Then there was Bill and Bob they come on weekend to play pool and just mess around.

"I hate night like this." Seth pouted as he cleaned off the bar.

"I like these night, you don't know what will come through the doors." I smiled at him.

I was used to be like Seth; I hated raining nights too, but the old man pointed out that even when it is not raining the same people came in, but with the rain and wind brought in new people.

I was talking to Seth about the game. Then I heard the doors open. I turn and look to see who it was and saw a small girl who could be around 5'3 or 5'4 with long brown hair that was wet from the rain. As she walks to the bar she looked at me with big brown eyes. From the looks of it she might have been crying. I told Seth go and get my towel from the back. Seeing how wet she was I think she walked all the way here. Seth hand me the towel as she sat down on a stool by the bar. Before she had time to say anything I handed her the towel.

"Thanks…" she mumbled timidly.

"Any time, anything I can get you?" I asked with a smile.

"Coffee?"

I nodded and went off to start making some coffee. After it was down and gave her the cup.

"So what are you out on these nights?" I asked with curiosity.

She just looked up with those big brown eyes of hers again and I felt little Paul pushing to get out.

"I just needed to clear my head. I haven't had best day ever. Oh hell I haven't been having the best year!" She huffed. "You know this place in middle of nowhere?" she asks as she drank her coffee.

"Yea that why I like it?" I said playfully.

"Why? If it's hard to find the place people won't find it. Do you get a lot of people in here?" ask again.

"It does alright, and that's why I like it. Because only the people that really need place will find it." I smirked.

She looked down at her cup as if she was scorned then suddenly as if it didn't happen she looked back up, "So you own this place?"

"Yea about six years now."

"I bet you get some odd people in here." She laughs.

"No one odd, just people that need a place to go." I said to her.

"I guess that why I find it huh?"

"You know the best person to tell your problem to?"

"Who?" she asks

"The bartender." I smile at her.

She gave me a small laugh and smiles at me. You could tell she been hurt in the past. She had broken smile. I just stood there wounding what her story was. She just sat there drinking her coffee and ask me more stuff about bar. She just had another cup of coffee as we just talked. She didn't tell me much about herself. Only it had been a bad year and nothing about or more. I looked at her hand I didn't see a ring on her hand but she had something around it…

"It looks like the rain let up." I said.

She looks at the clock it was almost one, "Yea and it's late I better get going." She said as she was getting up.

I didn't want the night to end because I didn't want to her to leave. I felt a pull to her like I need to know about her.

"I'm Paul by the way."

"Bella." she said in a small voice

"Well, Bella your welcome here anytime."

"I might take you up on that Paul." She said as she waved good bye.

I watched her leave like I was in a trance. The old man was right; you don't know what the rain and wind will bring in. I'm just hoping she wasn't a one nighter. I hope the wind will blow her back in here because I want to know her story and why she has the most beautiful broken smile I ever seen.

* * *

**Hi guys**

**I hope you like, let me know. **

**Have a good weekend **

**Allie**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since the girl with the broken smile came in that rainy night and I still couldn't get her out of my mind. Lately I've been throwing myself into my work. The bar was still doing great and there were still many stories that were told.

One night there was guy name Rob, he lost his girlfriend of ten years to a guy thirty years older than him… but the thing was, Rob was a millionaire and the older guy had nothing to his name. He asked me what I would do in his situation and I had to think for a while. My answer was that it was better to know that she wasn't in love with you before it got serious and now he can find the right one.

He also asked me if I had found the right one yet. I couldn't help but say yes and think of Bella at the same time. I wished I knew her last name or even her fucking number… my mind is going crazy. Every few seconds, I watch the door and hope she comes back in… but it staring to look like she was just a one nighter. I also told the guy about my ex and how she left me. It was for the best, if she didn't leave it wouldn't have opened my eyes and I wouldn't have gotten this bar.

I was in my office when I heard someone yelling for me. The door flies open and Jared walked in smiling like a jackass.

"What up fuckers?" he asked as he sat on my sofa.

I hold up some bills and other paper work for the bar. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"You know, you're no fun anymore." He said as throw pillow at me.

"Well one of us needs to be." I sighed.

"That why we have Sam" he said with cocky smile.

It was true Sam was more grown up then Jared and I. Sam always keeps us in line…Well try to for the most part. But there's times when he said 'fuck it and lets join in the fun.' Like the night we were all put in jail. You never let three drunken Rez kids with a car. It doesn't end to well at the end night. The cops were still trying to find out how we got the car high in the tree without killing or breaking the tree or us.

"So where is Sami boy? I thought he was coming in tonight to?" I asked.

"He's out there talking to Seth about school or something." Jared said as he waved his hand towards the bar entrance.

We walk out to the bar to see Sam sitting at the bar drinking a beer with Seth. There was hand full of people in the bar. On Friday night it can get busy. Mostly Fridays were guys' night. Jared and Sam come and hang, have some beers and goof off like old times.

"Hey Sami boy how is the wife and max?"

"They are good. Still coming to Max birthday next weekend?"

"Nothing would keep me from it." I said with smile.

Max was my little buddy since the day he was born. I think Jared and I was freaking out more than Sam was that day. It's probably because Jared and I were there when her water broke. Sam was helping Billy Black with his roof.

"I can't believe Max going to be three." Jared said taking drink.

Sam just got a smile on his face. Sam was born to be father. He is one the best I ever saw, maybe because my own was never around. Sam allowed me to move in with him when I was sixteen and soon after Jared moved in when he was eighteen. We lived together for two years before Sam met the love of his life, Emily. She was the girl next door; kind, sweet, smart, great cook and knew how to put Sam in his place. Later that same year, Jared met Kim and I met Rachel. Rachel came back from her first year of school. We met at a party and really hit it off… She was the only girl I ever loved.

"Yea I know but you see how fast it goes when Madison is born." Sam said as hit Jared on the back.

When Kim told him she was going to baby. He the happiest I even saw him. Then when he find out they was having a girl. He couldn't stop smiling…hell he still smiling. He said he was the luckiest guy in world because he has both his girls by him.

"When will she start dating? Uncle Paul is going to be there and scare the shit out the guy." I said with a laugh and took a drink.

Then I heard the door open and I stopped what we were talking about and looked to see that maybe it was her, but it was just Bill and Joe.

"Paul... What the fuck?" Jared yelled

"Don't worry about him. He's seeing if it was that girl from month ago." Seth said.

"What girl?" Sam asks cocking his eye brow.

"It's just some girl, it nothing." I said trying to play it off. I 'm going to kill Seth for telling them about Bella.

Since Rachel dumped my ass, they were trying to fix me help with girls, so I can be happy like them and start a family but I don't want to be tied down... I was tied down enough with the bar.

"No fucker there has to be more to it. The Paul I know wouldn't turn into a school girl every time that open." Jared said as he points his beer as me.

"He does have point Paul. I never saw you like this…well beside Rachel." Sam said in his dad voice.

"Fuck off, Okay she some girl that came in when it raining hard that one night." I growl at them.

"Not this bull shit with the rain again!" Jared said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey dumb ass, don't start!" I hiss back.

"Since the old man told you about that rain thing. That all you been about and I think you been holding out on this rain thing to bring in the right girl, then looking for yourself!" Jared yelled back at me.

At this time everyone get quite and is looking at us. Sam gets up from where he was sitting and get in front of us.

"Okay guys come down or I'll make you both go outside and fight it out!" Jared and I look at each other for long time.

Then started to laugh and hug each other. Even those I wanted to kick his ass, we are brothers and I can't be mad at him. I know he was just looking out for me, and he just want me be happy like him with a good girl and kids. In the back of mind I kind of have the feeling I'm never going to have it but that might change.

The rest the night got better. We just mess around and act like we was teenager again. I got home around two. As I pull in my drive way and see there no light on and no one waiting there for me. Makes one think about what Jared said. Maybe I'm waiting for the damn rain to bring in the right girl for me.

I got undress and jump into my bed and pass out. Only to be woke at 7 for my morning run. I put on some short and my shoes. I put my head phone on and run out my door. I ran about hour until I saw Lilly wave at me. Lilly and I hook up here and there for over year. She was nice girl she moved to the Rez when she seventeen. Never talk to her until I woke up next to her after a bbq.

I pull out my head phones as I run up to her. "What up Lil?"

"Nothing… just been busy with work and stuff. How is the bar?" she said eyeing me up and down. I knew what she wanted.

I get close to her and get close to her ear.

"Do you really care about the bar or this?" I move some the hair on her neck and give her kiss then bite.

When I hear the moan from her lip I knew what I was into for. We hit every wall as kiss going to her bedroom. As we reach it she was just in her panties. I have to say the girl have great assets. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. I start kissing her all over until I reach her underwear. I pull them off and enter her fast and hard. One thing I like with Lilly I don't have to do any of that for play shit.

As I go faster and deeper in her. She keep moaning my name and running her nails down in my back. As she cum I did too little after. I put my boxer and short back on and say bye to her and ran back to my place. That how my sex life go any more get in there fast and out fast.

Around five I head to the bar. I was the first one there like always. I was sitting in my office doing some paper and stuff as Seth and Ben came here. We get everything set up for tonight. People started to come in around seven.

Around ten Ben came here to ask if he can take break. I walk out to the bar was almost full like it is on Saturdays nights. Seth was hitting on some girls trying to their numbers. Hour went by I was talking to Jack and his friends went Ben came back of his brake.

I said good bye to the guys and started to walk into my office. When I heard the door open I knew better than to look. I kinda gave up hope for Bella to ever come in again. When I put my hand on the knob I had the feeling to look so I did. There was she was looking round then her eyes land on me. There was the broken smile that I couldn't stop thinking about.


End file.
